Mochlum's Epic Fantasy Movie
Mochlum's Epic Fantasy Movie (tentative title) is an upcoming CGI animated musical adventure film produced by Disney Toons Studios. It will be a theatrical release, releasing sometime Spring 2016. Plot The cast involves a band of seemingly normal friends from the small village of Odmjuk in the vast country of Aventyr, and on the day that they all become of age, they discover that they're destined to be part of something much bigger, so they venture out to discover their fate on how they cans top Aventyr from eternally being cast into darkness. Cast Main Characters *John Barrowman as Mochlum, the most adventerous of the friend group. He always knew that leaving Odmjuk would be dangerous, but he always had a small aspiration in the back of his heart to become a grand explorer of the huge continent of Aventyr. He is also a very skilled archer, along the lines of Merida and Katniss Everdeen. *Morgan Freeman as Faves3000, the childhood friend of Mochlum. He discovers in his youth that he has magical sorcery powers that rival even Bowser & Jr's, but hides it until the adventure begins and lets out his secret. He was often considered the odd one out, and he discovers his true self on the journey. *Roger Craig Smith as Phantom R, the leader of the group of friends. His father was a ranger in his youth so he was always curious to know what the world was like, and was the one in the group who encouraged the group to go on the epic adventure. *TBA as UltimateMegaGeo, the son of Odmjuk's mayor, who has always been overly protected by guards. Because of this, he always loved to pull pranks on the few people he was allowed to talk with. He stowed away in the carraige that the main heros first left in, and decided to stay with them on the adventure as his first chance to be free. *Hugh Jackman as J. Severe, the epic sword-wielder. He has an extremely damaged backstory that he never tells anyone until it is slowly told throughout the story. He is a massive bad@ss and is the only one who actually productively fights the villains in the movie. He meets the heros after they were attacked by a strange beast and sticks around with them to protect them. *Patrick Stuart as Bowser & Jr, an old (self-proclaimed) king who is also a sage that can kick butt both physically, mentally, and spiritually. He is smart and wise, but can also fight with physical attacks with weapons or even melee style combat plus some powerful magic spells up his sleeves. (basically Gandalf) He is spoken over mostly in legend during the first act, until they finally meet him after the first major action sequence. Secondary Characters *Johnny Depp as Tornadospeed, the hot chocolatey milk salesman. He is the mysterious fellow who informs them about the mysterious villains, becuase of his secret seer abilities, which encourages the heros to leave on their quest. That doesn't stop him from having an intense devotion to hot chocolatey milk that keeps him from going on the quest. (until the very end in which he helps save the day) Production Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Movies Category:Disney